Une liaison dangereuse
by Swato
Summary: Stiles ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Sa main était profondément enfouie dans les cheveux de Derek, son dos était plaqué contre le mur, sans douceur, avec une violence qui s'insinuait même alors qu'ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, avec à peine assez d'espace entre eux pour respirer confortablement... Sterek
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Sterek

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Arf.

**Note:** J'ai longuement hésité à poster cette fic, elle sera en plusieurs chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Je me risque à la poster alors qu'il me reste encore deux chapitres à écrire, j'espère que je vais réussir à les finir :S

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**UNE LIAISON DANGEREUSE**

.

L'esprit de Stiles partait clairement à la dérive. Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Sa main était profondément enfouie dans les cheveux de Derek, son dos était plaqué contre le mur, sans douceur, avec une violence qui avait toujours été présente dans chacun de leur rapport et qui s'insinuait même alors qu'ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, avec à peine assez d'espace entre eux pour respirer confortablement. Stiles rendait coup pour coup, il agrippait la veste en cuir de Derek, il tirait sur ses cheveux, griffait sa nuque... L'embrassait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Il se força à respirer par le nez, il ne voulait pas se séparer de ses lèvres, il était furieux, il ne perdrait pas cette bataille. Derek tira violemment sur son tee-shirt et le fit passer au dessus de sa tête, ré-attaquant sa bouche aussitôt le tissus hors de son chemin. Stiles repoussa ses mains lorsqu'elles voulurent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et fit glisser la veste en cuir de ses épaules avec une rapidité emprunte de rage. Derek rouvrit les yeux et se décala une seconde.

— On devrait..., commença t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les lèvres de Derek étaient rougies par les baisers, les cheveux dans une pagaille indescriptible... Son coeur manqua un battement, il l'ignora et fit taire Derek en mordant sa bouche pour se venger des réactions qu'il provoquait dans son corps. Un grognement à peine humain monta dans la poitrine du loup-garou et Stiles ne fut même pas surpris de trouver ce son excitant. Une vague de chaleur monta dans son ventre pour s'installer dans ses reins, il ne se retint pas et poussa Derek vers le lit, au milieu de la pièce.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa Stiles.

_Malia..._, pensa t-il. _Merde... _

Derek enleva son tee-shirt, se laissa tomber sur le matelas, ne le quittant pas de yeux. Stiles le regarda glisser une main sur son estomac, à la lisière de son jean en se mordant les lèvres avec provocation. La tentation même. Le sang de Stiles prit feu dans ses veines et l'animal qui avait pris possession de lui tenta de se frayer un chemin hors de sa poitrine comme pour se jeter sur Derek à sa place.

Derek leva un sourcil, son torse sculpté se soulevant au rythme de ses respirations, la ligne du bonheur sous son nombril en appela à ses plus bas instincts.

_Au diable ! _

Les traits de Stiles se durcirent, ses yeux noisettes s'enflammèrent de convoitise. Il fit le dernier pas qui l'éloignait de Derek et remonta le long de son corps, le couvrant de baisers ardents, pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Des doigts assurés voyagèrent sur le haut de son jean, le déboutonnèrent et trainèrent sur son ventre. Derek voulut le renverser sous lui mais il ne se laissa pas faire, il était toujours en colère, tellement qu'il pouvait sentir la fureur se mêler à son sang, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements. Stiles ne voulait rien de tendre, pas de baisers doux, de délicates étreintes. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était _baiser_. Quelque chose de cru, d'aussi violent que ce qu'il ressentait, là, tout de suite.

— Stiles..., essaya Derek.

— Tais toi, souffla t-il.

Stiles arracha presque la fermeture de Derek dans sa hâte. La fièvre qui l'habitait ne demandait qu'une chose: _moins de vêtement et plus d'action._ Il déposa une morsure au creux du cou sous sa bouche, ne prit pas le temps de penser, ne surtout pas réfléchir. Sa peau frémit, comme mue de sa volonté propre. Derek le renversa finalement sur le lit et pesa de tout son poids sur lui. Stiles en perdit la tête. C'était mieux. Encore mieux. Il enleva ses derniers vêtements et grogna face à la lenteur de Derek.

— Allez, allez, râla t-il.

Plus près. Plus. Les yeux bleus de Derek se plantèrent dans les siens. C'était _chaud_. Stiles pantela, sa patience court-circuita, il pressa d'autant plus le loup-garou. Ses mains se cramponnèrent à son dos, il donna un coup de genoux contre sa hanche, même si Derek faisait des trucs importants dont il n'avait rien à faire, comme mettre un préservatif ou ce genre de bêtises. Stiles faillit le mordre encore, pour lui faire passer l'envie de le faire attendre. Il allait mettre sa morsure à exécution lorsque Derek pesa plus lourd contre lui. Stiles se crispa et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang... Ses mains tremblèrent.

_Enfin..._

Il perdit la notion de ce qui se passait. Pendant un instant, il oublia même comment _respirer_.

Derek relâcha son souffle contre sa peau.

Stiles crut mourir.

Le contrôle de son propre corps lui échappa, sa peau se consuma à la moindre caresse, au plus petit effleurement, les baisers allumèrent un brasier au plus profond de lui. Et dieu ce que c'était _mal_... La colère lui glissa des doigts, remplacée par Derek, Derek, _Derek_... C'était _horriblement_ mal de voir ses yeux bleus maintenant, parce qu'une fois la fureur envolée, ce n'était plus que deux corps animés par la passion, par ce feu qui les dépassait complétement.

_Mal, mal, mal... Le mal absolu. _

Stiles le regrettait déjà.

Tout en sachant que ce serait sûrement l'un des souvenirs qui brûlerait le plus longtemps sous ses paupières.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

La chaleur manqua de l'étouffer dans son sommeil, Stiles ouvrit lentement les paupières, clignant des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision. La pièce était sombre, sa chambre avait bien changée depuis la dernière fois, où était passé son bureau ? Stiles se passa une main sur le visage et soupira, sa peau était sur le point de brûler et quelque chose plaquait son bassin contre le matelas, faisant frotter sa peau nue sur les draps...

Sa peau nue ?

Une vague de panique le saisit, le réveillant complétement.

Stiles tourna la tête de l'autre coté du lit. Derek dormait profondément, les cheveux dans tout les sens, son dos était parcouru de trace de griffure, de rougeurs évocatrices... Stiles rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et se délogea du bras de Derek avec prudence, un juron au bord des lèvres.

— _Merde_, prononça t-il silencieusement.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir... Ils n'avaient pas... Pas vrai ? Stiles s'assit et eut la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait. Les événements de la soirée lui revinrent à l'esprit et la honte faillit l'engloutir. Stiles prit une inspiration pour calmer la crise de panique qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il fit ce qu'il avait toujours trouvé cliché dans les films: il rassembla ses vêtements et quitta la pièce pour les enfiler dans l'entrée, aussi rapidement que possible, refusant de rester plus longtemps ici.

Stiles remit son sous-vêtement, son jean et son tee-shirt, prit son sac dans l'entée. Il eut tellement peur que Derek ne se réveille qu'il quitta l'appartement avec une seule chaussure aux pieds pour mettre l'autre dans les escaliers. Il était mortifié. Il chercha son portable dans sa poche, il avait cinq appels en absence et dix-neuf messages de la part de son père, de Scott et de Malia.

_Malia... _

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

Stiles s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut assez loin et s'adossa contre un mur. Il avait trompé sa petite-amie. Il avait couché avec Derek. Il ne pourrait plus la regarder dans les yeux après ça... Bordel, il ne savait même pas s'il saurait se regarder lui-même dans le miroir après ce qu'il avait fait. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était en colère ? Parce que Derek n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, n'écoutant rien ni personne ? Parce qu'il avait mis tout le monde en danger ?

_Salut, Malia ! J'ai couché avec Derek, mais rassure-toi ! C'était juste parce que j'étais furieux qu'il ne nous écoute jamais et parce qu'il fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir à chaque fois... On mange une pizza ce soir ? _

Stiles renifla, d'un amusement sans joie. Il se dégoutait lui-même. Il se savait trouillard à ses heures, étrange, excentrique... Mais il n'aurait jamais cru devoir ajouter "infidèle" à la liste de ses défauts. Lorsque Stiles arriva chez lui, il dût avoir l'air aussi misérable qu'il se sentait puisque son père ne lui cria même pas dessus, s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

— Stiles... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda le shérif, sourcils froncés.

Il était encore dans sa tenue de travail, les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient encore allongées... La culpabilité serra la gorge de Stiles. Son père avait-il attendu son retour pendant qu'il _baisait_ avec Derek ? Le shérif fronça d'autant plus les sourcils en voyant sa bouche se plisser vers le bas, il posa une main sur son épaule.

— Stiles..., insista t-il.

— Rien, papa... J'ai discuté avec Derek et... je crois que j'ai fait plusieurs bêtises ce soir, soupira t-il.

Stiles se sentit tellement fatigué soudainement... Le shérif pinça les lèvres tristement et tapota son épaule pour le réconforter.

— Tu pourras résoudre ça demain. Je suis sûr que Derek n'est pas fâché... Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard.

Stiles grimaça et hocha la tête. Il avait laissé Derek sans même lui laisser un mot, c'était... rude. Il était parti comme un voleur... La liste de ses bévues s'allongeaient de plus en plus, ça en devenait effrayant. Derek n'était pas un mauvais gars quand il était de bonne humeur. Stiles secoua la tête. Ne surtout pas penser à Derek. Il enleva ses chaussures et monta les escaliers.

— Oh, et Stiles ? L'appela le shérif.

Stiles se retourna et avisa son père qui avait croisé les bras.

— Tu es puni cette semaine. Pas de Scott. Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais surtout Scott.

— Okay... Bonne nuit, pa'.

— Attends... Pas de discussion ? De "mais papa !" ? s'étonna t-il.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Pour une fois, la punition de son père était particulièrement justifiée. S'il avait pu, il se serait puni lui-même pour les mois à venir. Jusqu'à sa majorité en fait. Il n'était qu'un salaud doublé d'un lâche. Il prit une douche, frotta sa peau le plus fort possible lorsqu'il eut l'impression de sentir les doigts de Derek sur son corps, _encore_. Il suffisait qu'il ferme les yeux pour que tout lui revienne.

Stiles avait envie de hurler.

Il s'écroula dans son lit mais ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, hanté par l'image de Derek, qu'il avait laissé endormi à son appartement et celle de Malia, lui souriant avec affection...

.

**A suivre...  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Sterek

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Arf.

**Note: **Salut, salut :D Je vous souhaite une bonne année en avance, pleins de bonheurs :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira: bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**UNE LIAISON DANGEREUSE**

.

Stiles n'avait pas revu Derek depuis deux semaines. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser au fait que Scott avait invité tout le monde à un barbecue improvisé chez lui. Et surtout pas au fait qu'il avait invité Derek aussi.

_Ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, c'est ce que je fais le mieux_, se raisonna t-il.

Il suffisait que Stiles fasse semblant de rien. Il avait déjà fait du bon boulot en se convaincant que tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Il allait faire la même chose aujourd'hui.

— Stiles !

La voix reconnaissable de Malia s'éleva dans le jardin, il se retourna juste à temps pour refermer ses bras sur elle tandis qu'elle se jetait sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Stiles lui sourit lorsqu'elle se décala et remit une de ses mèches flamboyantes derrière son oreille. Il vit tout de suite qu'elle avait mis beaucoup de soin dans le choix de sa tenue. Elle portait une jupe blanche immaculée en voilage, sa chemise bleue faisait ressortir ses yeux et lui donnait un air faussement négligé. Stiles caressa sa joue.

— Sexy..., reconnut-il en un murmure.

Malia lui envoya un sourire en coin et passa ses bras autour de son cou avec une attitude angélique, le regardant de bas en haut avec appréciation.

— T'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle, malicieuse.

— Eh, les amoureux ! Appela Scott. On arrête de fricoter, je crois que Kira a besoin d'aide en cuisine !

— Et toi, tu peux pas aider ? Bouda Malia.

— Si on veut avoir quelque chose de mangeable à table, il vaut mieux pas, chuchota Stiles.

— J'ai entendu, Stiles !

Stiles cacha un sourire dans les cheveux de Malia et embrassa la tempe de sa petite-amie.

— Je vais aller les aider, tu n'as qu'à rester là et, tu sais, te mettre à l'aise, bredouilla t-il dans son empressement.

Malia leva les yeux au ciel mais prit place sur les chaises en plastique disposées dans le jardin tandis que Stiles filait donner un coup de main à Kira. Il se retrouva à ouvrir les paquets de chips, à monter les petits canapés que cette dernière avait prévu. Plusieurs personnes passèrent de temps en temps, Liam lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour le saluer et vola un biscuit apéritif avant de s'enfuir quand Kira le menaça avec son couteau. Vu ce qu'elle savait faire avec un katana, mieux valait se méfier.

— Stiles, tu peux apporter ça sur la table dehors ?

Kira n'attendit pas sa réponse et lui fourra un plat remplit à rabbord dans les bras, retournant à ses occupations en virevoltant sur place. Stiles haussa les épaules, il pouvait bien faire ça pour son amie. Il retourna dehors, Scott passa un bras autour de ses épaules dès qu'il l'aperçut.

— Stiles, tu te souviens quand Mr Harris nous a demandé si...

Stiles n'entendit pas vraiment la suite, ses yeux venaient de tomber sur la silhouette de Derek. Il avait secrètement espéré que le loup-garou ne vienne pas. Il avait prié même. Il avait supplié chaque dieu qu'il connaissait. Les dieux devaient le haïr. Vêtu de son éternelle veste en cuir, d'un tee-shirt bleu mettant en valeur ses yeux, Derek se tenait près de sa cousine, Malia. Dès que Scott prononça son prénom, le regard du loup-garou se fixa sur lui. Stiles dût faire appels à des trésors d'imagination pour ne pas se rappeler et rougir sous cette œillade scrutatrice.

Il hocha la tête à ce que disait Scott, posa le plat sur la table, retourna en cuisine le plus vite possible, croisa Kira qui passait en sens inverse avec une assiette... Il referma la porte derrière lui, s'appuya contre et souffla en fermant les yeux.

_Tu peux le faire_, s'encouragea t-il. _C'est juste Derek, tu l'as cotoyé quand tu pensais qu'il était un sérial killer, ne sois pas ridicule, agis en homme ! _

— Stiles ?

Stiles se poussa de la porte et ricana nerveusement sous le regard suspicieux de Kira, retournant au travail pour ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions gênantes. Il dût se résoudre à rejoindre les autres quand il n'y eut rien d'autre à faire. Stiles soupira de soulagement en voyant que la seule place disponible était la plus éloignée de celle de Derek, il s'y installa avec joie. Les conversations allaient bon train, Lydia était rayonnante, comme toujours, Liam plaisantait avec Mason, jetant de petits coup d'œil intimidé mais admiratif vers Derek de temps en temps, Malia était en pleine discussion avec Kira, Isaak écoutait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis que Scott se rendait ridicule en gesticulant dans tout les sens, laissant pratiquement la viande brûler sur le barbecue...

Tout se passait bien. Stiles se détendit, appréciant la présence de ses amis autour de lui et le beau temps.

— Je vais aller chercher une bière..., s'interrompit Scott.

Stiles se leva et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

— Restes là, je dois aller au toilette de toute façon.

— Merci, mec.

Scott lui lança un sourire éblouissant qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel, il renifla avec amusement et entra de nouveau dans la maison. Il alla au toilette et fit un détour par la cuisine pour chercher la bière de Scott. Il était à mi-chemin entre la cuisine et le jardin lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Derek. Stiles déglutit, détourna les yeux et voulut le contourner. Derek l'arrêta en posant une main contre son torse et le poussa contre le mur, faisant claquer sa tête sans douceur contre le mur. Stiles grimaça de douleur et le fusilla du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Derek paraissait beaucoup plus grand tout-à-coup, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Stiles tressaillit.

— Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui retourna Derek.

Stiles sut tout de suite de quoi parlait Derek. Mais il s'était promis de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il devait au moins essayer, remettre Derek dans le contexte. Il ne fallait pas que le loup-garou oublie que Malia – _sa cousine, bon dieu_ – était sa petite-amie et que ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'une erreur. Une stupide erreur. Stiles leva la bière qu'il tenait en main.

— Je rapporte une bière à Scott...

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, croisa les bras. Stiles soupira, agacé malgré lui par la situation et par ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il tenta de nouveau de le contourner, uniquement pour être poussé contre le mur. Derek se pencha, chuchota furieusement:

— Il y a deux semaines, on...

— Eh ! Grogna Stiles pour l'interrompre.

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux vers la porte. Quand il fut sur que personne ne venait, il se pencha à son tour vers Derek, le piquant de son index.

— Ce qui s'est passé _il y a deux semaines_, c'était un accident.

Derek cligna des yeux. Stiles imagina sûrement la lueur blessée au fond de son regard.

— Un accident, répéta Derek. Un accident ! Répéta t-il encore, reniflant amèrement.

— Ouais, un gros accident, affirma t-il.

Stiles se tourna de nouveau vers la porte, le coeur au bord des lèvres et les mains tremblantes, seulement pour être interrompu par Derek qui le poussa contre le mur une fois de plus.

— Je vais te montrer ce que c'est _un accident_, cracha t-il.

Derek plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Stiles ne put se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche sur un cri surpris et gémit lorsque le loup-garou en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Il se débattit, donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Derek pour le repousser mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poils, l'embrassant avec violence. Le cerveau de Stiles décrocha, il perdit pied, oublia pourquoi il voulait se dégager... Il pantela et vacilla, les jambes soudainement flageolantes. Derek se décala brusquement, le lâchant tout aussi vite. Stiles se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber, levant les yeux vers lui.

— Ça alors ! S'exclama Derek avec amertume. Ma bouche a malencontreusement glissé contre la tienne !

La honte submergea Stiles, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il poussa Derek de toutes ses forces, l'éloignant de lui.

— Je suis avec Malia, fous-moi la paix, c'est clair ?

Stiles le dépassa, ignora la façon dont son coeur battait la chamade. Il releva la tête... Pour voir que Scott se tenait dans le couloir, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des assiettes.

_Merde..._, jura t-il mentalement.

Le sang quitta son visage. Il lança un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, Derek continua son chemin sans se douter que Scott avait tout vu. Stiles ferma les yeux... Cette histoire aurait-elle une fin ? Scott écarquilla plus fort les yeux, s'il continuait, ils finiraient par sortir de leurs orbites.

— Stiles ! Chuchota Scott, scandalisé.

Stiles baissa la tête. Culpabilité, honte, dégout... il ressentait tellement de chose négative qu'il ne put pas les gérer. Il prit le bras de son ami et le guida vers la chambre d'ami pour discuter, pour faire promettre à Scott de ne rien dire, à personne.

— Mec, c'est totalement... bizarre ! Grimaça Scott lorsqu'il lui eut tout raconté.

— Je sais, je sais ! Geignit-il.

Scott avait l'air partagé entre l'ébahissement, l'amusement et le dégoût. Stiles creusa une tranchée dans le sol à force de faire les cents pas.

— Pourquoi il a fallut que tu me racontes ça ? Se plaignit Scott. Maintenant j'arrête pas de vous imaginer entrain de... (grimace)... Yeurk !

— Je t'ai pas demandé d'imaginer quoi que ce soit !

— Mais c'est pas de ma faute, ça vient tout seul !

Scott se redressa brusquement et le regarda avec sérieux, fronçant les sourcils.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas rester avec Malia du coup ? Demanda t-il.

— Bien sur ! Répondit Stiles en gesticulant. Pourquoi je la quitterais !?

Scott cligna des yeux avec perplexité avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

— Parce que je viens de te surprendre entrain d'embrasser Derek ? Proposa Scott.

— Alors, premièrement: c'est lui qui m'a embrassé...

— Et toi qui a répondu..., continua Scott.

— Et deuxièmement, poursuivit-il en ignorant la remarque de Scott. Deuxièmement, je suis avec Malia.

— Stiles.

Stiles pinça les lèvres, il grimaça en se tournant lentement vers Scott. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le ton de son meilleur-ami. Scott se mordit les lèvres, sembla chercher ses mots.

— Pas que je veuille me mettre plus d'image dans la tête ou quoi que ce soit mais... Il y a toujours eut un truc bizarre entre Derek et toi.

— Un truc... Un truc bizarre ? Bredouilla t-il.

— Ouais, affirma Scott. Je sais pas, il t'écoute... des fois. Et tu passes ton temps à le provoquer, à le chercher, c'est un peu comme si vous étiez en parade nuptiale sans arrêt, même Liam m'a dit que...

— Liam ? Attends, qu'est-ce que Liam vient faire là dedans ? Paniqua Stiles.

— Ben, il m'a dit que pour sa première pleine lune, vous aviez agit en duo pour le conseiller et qu'il vous avez trouvé rassurant parce que vous... vous lui rappeliez un peu ses parents, avoua Scott d'une petite voix.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Stiles ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulais pas y penser, ne pas y penser du tout... Penser, ça compliquait les choses, pourquoi chercher compliqué quand on pouvait faire simple ? Il était avec Malia, point. Derek n'avait pas sa place dans l'équation, truc bizarre entre eux ou pas. Pas vrai ?

— C'était juste une stupide erreur, décida t-il. Une erreur, qui ne va plus se reproduire...

— Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'elle se reproduise ?

Stiles ne répondit jamais à cette question.

.

**A suivre...  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Review ? eh eh !  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Sterek

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Arf.

**Note: **Hellooooo ! Petit chapitre, je vous informe que c'est le dernier que j'ai sous le pied, ce qui veut dire que la suite mettra peut-être du temps à arriver pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ai pas encore écrite :P

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**UNE LIAISON DANGEREUSE**

.

Stiles avait à peine vu passer les mois suivants.

Les ennuis qui ne les quittaient jamais. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ils se retrouvèrent avec un Yéti sur les bras. Lorsque Stiles avait dit à Matt qu'il se transformait en abominable homme des neiges, c'était censé être une blague. S'il avait pu se douter qu'une telle créature existait, il aurait choisi autre chose. Comme l'incroyable Hulk par exemple, il était au moins certain que ce personnage là n'existait pas en vrai. A moins que...

L'apparition de cet entité étrange avait causé de nombreuses réunions intra-meutes dont Stiles se serait bien passé. Les meetings furent longs et douloureux, premièrement, parce qu'ils avaient lieux dans le studio de Derek et deuxièmement, parce que le propriétaire était présent et que ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se placer à coté de lui. _A chaque fois_.

Stiles était partagé entre plusieurs émotions au contact de Derek Hale. Il devait se retenir de s'enfuir en courant, de crier, de le pousser lorsque leurs peaux se touchaient par inadvertance, et en même temps... chaque frôlement le mettait dans tout ses états, retournait sa tête et le laissait sans dessus dessous.

Son couple avec Malia ne battait pas vraiment de l'aile mais... La jeune-fille était soudainement distante, comme si elle sentait que la tête de Stiles était ailleurs. Malia passait de plus en plus de temps avec Lydia, à faire des sorties entre fille ou des soirées pyjamas, le laissant à ses pensées les plus tourmentées.

Stiles se sentait seul parfois. Même lorsqu'il était entouré de personne, comme maintenant, veille de Noël. Le marché de Noël de Beacon Hills attirait de nombreux badauds et la meute s'était réunis pour faire leurs derniers achats de Noël. Malia tenait lâchement ses doigts, parlant avec enthousiasme avec Lydia d'un dernier jean à la mode qu'elle avait vu sur un site internet, Liam et Mason s'amusaient à charrier le timide Isaak qui tentait par tout les moyens de se cacher derrière Scott. A la surprise générale, Kira s'était rapproché de Derek, ils parlaient à voix basse, un peu à l'écart. Stiles se demanda quel était le sujet de leurs conversations.

— Eh ! Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale ! S'écria soudainement Lydia. On va faire le Secret Santa !

— Le Secret quoi ? Demanda Liam en clignant des yeux avec perplexité.

Isaak en profita pour lui échapper, se glissant du coté de Derek. Lydia fit virevolter ses cheveux sur son épaule avec un petit sourire faussement hautain. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

— Le Secret Santa, répéta Lydia patiemment. Passe moi ton bonnet.

Liam s'exécuta sans discuter, il avait appris à ses dépends qu'on ne conteste pas Lydia sans conséquence. Lydia sortit un calepin de son sac et emprunta le dos de Scott pour écrire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Mason, curieux.

— Tu vas voir, sourit-elle.

Elle arracha la feuille et la déchira en petit morceau, les pliant avant de mettre ceux-ci dans le bonnet. Elle tendit le bonnet à Liam.

— Pioche un papier et ne dis à personne le nom qui se trouve dessus.

Liam se mordit les lèvres avec indécision mais obéit, serrant le papier contre son torse après l'avoir lu. Lydia tendit le bonnet aux autres et leur fit piocher tour à tour un morceau de papier. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil au sien et haussa les épaules. Il avait pioché Liam. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Scott s'approcher de Derek d'un air faussement innocent et regarder au dessus de son épaule. Stiles fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un sourire ravi éclaira le visage de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier montra son propre papier à Derek avant de lui piquer le sien pour faire un échange. Stiles faillit s'indigner mais personne d'autre n'avait surpris ces odieux tricheurs.

— Bien ! Reprit Lydia. Vous avez tous pioché une personne. Maintenant vous lui achetez un cadeau pour Noël. Secret Santa, conclut-elle.

Liam sautilla sur ses talons comme un gosse, rangea son papier dans sa poche et prit le bras de Mason d'autorité.

— Nous on y va !

— Hm..., hésita Isaak. Je ferais mieux de les suivre au cas où.

Derek hocha la tête son assentiment. Isaak partit à la poursuite des deux plus jeunes loups de la meute, son air sérieux ne trompa personne, tous savait qu'il adorait Noël autant qu'eux tous, surtout depuis qu'il les avait pour famille. Lydia se tourna vers eux, haussa les sourcils et les jaugea tour à tour. Ils se dandinèrent tous avec embarras sous son regard scrutateur.

— Malia vient avec moi, ce n'est pas négociable, décida t-elle.

— Et pourquoi on ne peut pas rester tous ensemble ? Grommela Stiles.

— Parce qu'une personne suffit à porter mes paquets, plaisanta Lydia avec un petit rire.

Malia ne protesta même pas... Elle était enthousiaste et paraissait l'avoir complétement oublié. Stiles soupira et les regarda filer, une enclume s'installant dans son estomac. Il se tourna vers ceux qui étaient restés, soit: Scott, Kira et Derek. Il avisa son meilleur ami, se forçant à paraître joyeux.

— Bon ! Ben on va pouvoir avoir un bro-time, au moins.

— Euhhh, mec..., commença Scott, rougissant avec gêne.

Scott lui fit les gros yeux, son regard passant de Kira à la grande roue juste à droite. Une deuxième enclume tomba du ciel pour s'écraser sur Stiles. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il soupira lourdement.

— Lâcheur..., grogna t-il.

— Ça va aller ! Vous allez bien vous amuser avec Derek, j'en suis certain ! Point de rendez-vous: à la place ! A toute à l'heure !

Stiles cligna des yeux. Scott ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ses paroles, il entraîna Kira à sa suite, paraissant s'enfuir à toutes jambes plutôt que gambader sur le marché de Noël et disparut. Et Stiles comprit enfin. Scott venait de le lâcher. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Derek. Seul avec Derek. Avec qui il n'était pas resté seul plus de deux secondes depuis le barbecue.

_Merde_, jura mentalement Stiles, mort de trouille.

Derek le regardait, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Si Stiles ne l'avait pas connu plus étroitement, il aurait dit que le loup-garou faisait –_ graaaaaaaaave_ – la tête. Mais le connaissant, cette mine était juste son expression par défaut.

— Hmmmm... , émit Stiles, décontenancé par la situation.

Derek haussa les épaules et souffla. Stiles serra les dents, déjà agacé par le comportement de son compagnon forcé.

_Cache ta joie, surtout_, pensa t-il amèrement.

Stiles se gratta furieusement le crâne et se remit en marche. Si Derek ne le suivait pas, au moins il pourrait prétendre qu'il se fichait que le loup-garou déteste à ce point sa présence. Ses yeux se perdirent sur les étalages, il fut donc surpris quand un bras effleura le sien. Derek l'avait suivi finalement. Son coeur eut une drôle de palpitation. Stiles mit cela sur le compte du froid et de la surprise. Derek dut sentir son étonnement puisqu'il se renfrogna, se mettant sur la défensive.

— C'est bon, on peut être civilisé et se tenir compagnie sans se sauter à la gorge, grommela t-il.

Les sourcils de Stiles disparurent sous ses cheveux. Derek ? De toutes les personnes de la planète, Derek osait dire cela ? Il renifla avec amusement.

— Peut-être qu'il s'est fait enlevé par des aliens..., marmonna Stiles.

— Quoi ? Aboya Derek.

— Rien, rien. Rien du tout.

Derek grogna, lui envoya un regard noir mais n'insista pas. Stiles cacha son sourire dans son écharpe. Ils marchèrent silencieusement un moment. Dans un silence relativement confortable, plus Stiles y pensait, plus il se disait que c'était ridicule de rester fâcher avec le loup-garou. Ils faisaient partis de la même meute, ils pouvaient au moins se parler, même s'ils avaient couché ensemble et donc fait une grosse bêtise. Une fois cette réalisation faite, Stiles se sentit plus à l'aise, comme s'il avait retrouvé un ami perdu de vue depuis longtemps. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un étal de bonnet de père noël, il ne put résister à l'idée qui traversa sa tête. Il s'arrêta sous le regard désapprobateur de Derek et fit son premier achat de Noël.

Stiles en tendit un à Derek. Ce dernier leva les sourcils et le toisa avec dédain, croisant les bras. Stiles n'en démordit pas, bien déterminé à ce que le loup-garou le visse sur sa tête.

— Eh, c'est toi qui a dit qu'on pouvait être civilisé, je te rappelle !

— Être civilisé, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais mettre _ça_, dit-il.

Stiles fourra le bonnet rouge dans les mains de Derek sans plus de cérémonie et poursuivit son chemin, sachant parfaitement qu'il lui emboîterait le pas. Cela ne rata pas. Derek se retrouva à sa hauteur en un rien de temps, le bonnet tenu lâchement entre ses doigts. Stiles ne laissa pas tomber et continua d'asticoter le loup-garou pour qu'il visse le couvre-chef sur sa tête mais ce dernier n'en fit rien, il se fit une raison. Il voulut le lui rendre, Stiles refusa, se décalant lorsque Derek tenta de cacher le bonnet de noël dans sa poche.

— Pas du tout discret, grommela t-il.

Les tentatives du loup-garou auraient pu passer inaperçues... si Stiles n'avait pas été si attentif à lui et au moindre de ses gestes. Derek finit par fourrer le bonnet dans sa propre poche en soupirant. Stiles continua ses achats de Noël. Il trouva le cadeau de Liam en arpentant les maisonnées, il acheta l'écharpe la plus grosse et la plus moelleuse possible, sûr que le louveteau s'empresserait de se blottir dedans.

Derek le suivit tranquillement, grommelant quelque fois dans sa barbe ou levant les yeux au ciel devant les décorations de Noël. Passé l'étrangeté de la situation et la gêne de se retrouver en sa présence, Stiles trouva sa compagnie agréable, ausi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Il ne sut pas comment le loup-garou se débrouilla, mais il parvint à le ramener au point de rendez-vous sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Stiles leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucune remarque, il s'installa sur un banc pour attendre les autres. Derek mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'appuya contre un poteau électrique.

_Pour marquer son territoire peut-être..._, pensa t-il avec amusement.

— Alors..., commença Stiles maladroitement.

Derek lui adressa un coup d'oeil et Stiles perdit les mots qu'il avait au bord des lèvres. Marcher en silence, c'était facile. Rester assis sans rien dire, c'était comme ignorer la personne à ses cotés. Mais que dire à Derek ? Il avait soudainement l'impression d'être face à un étranger.

— "_Alors_" quoi ? Grogna Derek.

— J'en sais rien, avoua Stiles.

Un silence s'installa. Stiles tordit le bas de son manteau pour se donner une contenance. La gêne fit un grand retour entre eux, laissant une distance inconfortable. Stiles se mordit les lèvres lorsque Derek soupira.

— C'est bon, on a couché ensemble une fois, on va pas en faire un drame.

Stiles faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, anxieux que quelqu'un de sa connaissance ait entendu Derek. Il fusilla le loup-garou du regard et se gratta furieusement le crâne.

— Shhhh, le fit-il taire.

— Je te signale que ce jour-là, c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, chuchota furieusement Derek.

Une vague d'indignation manqua de balayer la raison de Stiles, il tourna la tête si vite vers Derek qu'il crut entendre son cou craquer. Il se leva d'un bond sans s'en apercevoir, la bouche ouverte sous le choc, ébahi et révolté.

— Moi qui t'ai..., répéta t-il avant de renifler avec dédain. Oh bien sûr ! Je t'ai violé peut-être !? Ironisa t-il.

— Stiles..., grogna Derek d'un ton péremptoire.

— Mon dieu, mais je m'excuse d'avoir choqué ta sensibilité, vraiment quel idiot ! Quand je pense que j'allais enterrer la hache de guerre, que je pensais qu'on était assez adulte pour mettre ça de coté..., babilla t-il, passionné.

— Tu peux pas nier..., grommela Derek.

Stiles piqua Derek de son index, le souffle court, véhément, à un mètre à peine de lui dans sa rage. Pourquoi fallait-il que Derek rende tout compliqué à chaque fois ?

— A quoi ça sert de jouer à "c'est toi qui a commencé !" ou alors au "c'est celui qui dit qu'y est", tu tiens tellement que ça à retourner à l'école maternelle !?

L'agacement était lisible dans les yeux du loup-garou, Stiles en tira une certaine satisfaction. Derek le prit par le col.

— Si tu veux aller par là, on peut aussi ajouter "c'est toi qui est parti". On peut parler de ton attitude très mature quand tu t'es enfuis avant qu'on puisse en parler calmement _en adulte_, comme tu dis !

— J'ai paniqué ! Ça t'arrive jamais de paniquer, toi ?!

— Non, pas comme ça, non ! Cracha Derek.

— Bien ! Gronda Stiles en gesticulant, exaspéré.

— C'est ça !

Stiles secoua la tête, les mâchoires serrées. Il n'en revenait pas. Derek relâcha son col et enfouit rageusement ses mains dans ses poches, les yeux emplis de colère et d'une autre émotion qu'il ne parvînt pas à définir. Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il était tellement déçu. Cette histoire gâchait tout. S'il avait su qu'elle mènerait à ça...

Les autres arrivèrent au fur et à mesure, leur jetant un coup d'œil perplexe en les voyant tout deux énervés. Stiles se laissa distraire par Isaak, ignorant Derek.

Ils avaient tout gâchés.

.

**A suivre...  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Review ? ^^"  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Sterek

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. :(

**Note: **Voilà ! Je pense que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais sachez que je lis chacune d'entre elles ! C'est juste que je suis overbookée en ce moment. **  
><strong>

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**UNE LIAISON DANGEREUSE**

.

La soirée de Noël aurait pu être teintée par la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Derek. Stiles parvint à se convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il se portait comme un charme. Cela fit illusion avec les autres, il s'en félicita.

Ils passaient Noël en famille chez Scott, ce qui était assez épique quand on savait qu'il n'y avait que trois chambres pour une dizaine de loup-garous, ce qui demandait une organisation en béton. Melissa avait prévenu tout le monde:

— Il n'est pas question que je cuisine pour quinze ! Vous vous occupez de ramener les entrées et les desserts, je m'occupe du plat principal.

Stiles s'était occupé de cuisiner une fournée de brownies, prenant bien soin d'ignorer le fait que c'était ce que Derek préférait. Tout le monde aimait les brownies. Malia adorait cela aussi.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse, Stiles oublia même de surveiller les plats que son père engloutissait, fermant les yeux pour les fêtes. Scott passa la soirée collé à Kira, souriant comme un idiot amoureux, ce qu'il était. Isaak écoutait religieusement les anecdotes de Mélissa, souriant lorsque Liam ou Mason osaient faire une remarque ou posaient une question et Derek se tint en retrait, comme d'habitude, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

Seul bémol dans cette soirée: Malia n'était pas placée à coté de lui.

Stiles aurait apprécié passer la soirée avec elle. Lorsqu'il adressa un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Scott, ce dernier haussa les épaules en grimaçant.

Traduction: _j'en sais pas plus que toi, mon pote ! C'est carrément bizarre !_

Stiles voulut dégager une place pour elle à coté de lui mais chaque fois qu'il tentait de le faire, Liam faisait l'abruti ou Lydia lui souriait ou il croisait le regard de Derek... et il perdait de vue son objectif premier. Lorsque l'ambiance fut trop étourdissante pour lui, Stiles prit un plat vide et se dégagea de la mêlée pour aller le rapporter en cuisine. Il soupira de soulagement une fois loin des autres, il fallait qu'il respire.

— Submergé ?

Stiles sursauta et sourit quand Melissa lui prit le plat des mains pour le poser sur la table. Il hocha la tête, s'asseyant un instant.

— Un peu. D'habitude, c'est juste le shérif et moi, plaisanta t-il.

— Ça me fait la même chose, le rassura t-elle.

Melissa sortit le plat suivant et Stiles l'observa. Il hésita à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, pensant à Malia qui se trouvait dans la pièce de coté et qui ne semblait pas plus perturbée que ça à l'idée qu'ils ne soient pas cote à cote. La curiosité eut le dessus.

— Melissa... Tu as fait le plan de table ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

La mère de Scott se figea, les épaules raides et le dos droit, l'expression même de la culpabilité. Elle se tourna vers Stiles avec un petit sourire contrit et désolé.

— Oui, c'est moi.

— Pourquoi Malia est à l'autre bout de la table ? Bouda t-il.

— Stiles... C'est...

Stiles haussa un sourcil avec perplexité. Melissa posa l'assiette qu'elle avait en main et soupira, une lueur de tristesse assombrit ses yeux.

— C'est elle qui me l'a demandé, avoua t-elle.

Stiles cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Melissa se passa une main dans les cheveux, clairement embarrassée. Malia avait demandé à ne pas être mise à coté de lui ? Pourquoi ?

_Elle sait_, paniqua Stiles.

— Pourquoi ? Geignit-il, en un _scouik_ hideux.

— Je n'en sais rien, gémit-elle en retour.

L'angoisse serra sa gorge, il déglutit avec difficulté, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, de _réfléchir_. Quelles raisons Malia avaient-elle de vouloir être placé loin de lui à table ? Peut-être bien qu'elle voulait être avec ses amis pour un soir, qu'elle cherchait une compagnie différente... Stiles se mordit les lèvres, les doutes le grignotaient lentement, le torturaient, les "et si" étaient infinis. Melissa posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

— Tu sais... vous êtes sans arrêt ensemble, peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de voir ses amis pour une fois et pas son petit-ami.

Cette explication sonna creuse aux oreilles de Stiles et l'air hésitant de Melissa le fit grimacer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Stiles ne savait pas ce que c'était, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Malia n'avait pas deviné ou entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé entre Derek et lui. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir: Stiles allait devoir enquêter. La fuite ne pouvait venir que de trois personnes: Derek (improbable), Scott (?) ou lui-même (carrément impossible, à moins qu'il parle en dormant... ?).

— Ça va, Stiles ? S'inquiéta Melissa.

Stiles secoua la tête et revint à l'instant présent. La mère de Scott était penchée vers lui, elle paraissait sincèrement coupable et préoccupée. Stiles lui lança un sourire rassurant.

— Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de... d'y réfléchir, bredouilla t-il.

— D'accord... Je vais apporter ça à table.

Malgré son inquiétude, Melissa était pressée d'échapper à cette conversation gênante. Elle prit le plat et s'apprêta à sortir.

— Melissa ? L'appela t-il.

L'infirmière se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil haussé, Stiles se tordit les doigts avec nervosité.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais envoyer Scott ici ? Demanda t-il. Discrètement, ajouta t-il.

Il avait besoin de savoir si cette pipelette qui lui servait de meilleur ami avait laissé échapper une information compromettante ou pas. Melissa hocha la tête et sortit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées et ses angoisses. Stiles se passa une main sur le visage. Il s'en voulait toujours autant, la culpabilité n'avait jamais cessé de le prendre à la gorge chaque fois qu'il regardait Malia ou qu'il pensait à elle. Quand ses rêveries sur la jeune-fille lui apportaient une douce chaleur auparavant, il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'une terrible sensation de trahison, un goût amer d'adultère, de tromperie qui ne quittait plus Stiles.

Scott apparut à son tour dans la cuisine, ses sourcils froncés formaient une ride prononcée sur son front et son allure générale faisait penser à un chien battu, la queue entre les jambes.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il en s'installant à coté de lui. Ma mère m'a fait comprendre que tu avais besoin d''aide, je suppose que ça ne concerne pas les brownies ?

— Non, c'est pas pour les brownies, sourit-il.

Scott renifla avec amusement et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Stiles prit un moment pour apprécier cette simple étreinte fraternelle, pour se donner le courage d'affronter la suite, quelle qu'elle soit.

— Est-ce que tu as raconté à quelqu'un d'autre que Derek et moi on avait... ? Grimaça Stiles sans finir.

Les joues de Scott prirent une teinte écarlate et il s'éclaircit la gorge. Le coeur de Stiles battait à tout rompre, son couple était en jeu.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Parce que je pense que Malia sait, chuchota t-il avec urgence.

— Quoi ?! S'exclama Scott. Elle sait !?

— J'en sais rien... Mais elle a demandé à ta mère de la placer à l'autre bout de la table ce soir et... je vois pas d'autre raisons ! C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de savoir si tu as dit "ça" à quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pu le lui répéter !

Scott gonfla les joues et souffla, éberlué et perturbé. Stiles sentait poindre le mal de tête, tout cela allait le rendre fou, il avait besoin de vacances.

— Mec..., soupira Scott. Je suis sûr que même si le bruit avait couru, personne n'oserait le répéter à Malia !

— Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ! L'accusa Stiles.

— A Kira, oui ! Mais personne d'autre, je te jure ! Et en plus, elle m'a promis de le dire à personne !

Stiles aurait dû être plus surpris mais il connaissait bien Scott. Du temps d'Alisson, ses secrets étaient partagés avec la jeune-fille aussi, il n'était pas étonné que la même chose se reproduise avec Kira. Le problème, c'était que les bruits tournaient de cette façon, de personnes en personnes qui juraient de ne rien dire à "personne". Sauf à leurs meilleurs amis, ou alors à une petite-amie ou petit-ami... Stiles se sentit palir. Il voyait déjà le tableau. Kira était une gaffeuse professionnelle en plus de cela.

— J'ai besoin de parler à Kira, souffla t-il, à peine audible.

— Je vais pas te l'envoyer ici, mon pote. Les autres vont se douter que quelque chose cloche !

Stiles se frotta les yeux et gémit. Le mal de tête était bien présent maintenant. Il adressa une prière muette à tout les dieux, suppliant pour que Kira n'ait répété à personne son petit secret et que Malia n'en ait pas entendu parler. Scott retourna dans la salle à manger en premier et Stiles prit une bouteille de soda pour faire croire aux autres que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était venu dans la cuisine en premier lieu.

Il attendit que Malia aille aux toilettes pour se précipiter sans finesse au coté de Kira, ignorant la moue indignée que Lydia lança dans sa direction lorsqu'il la bouscula sans faire exprès.

— Kira, chuchota t-il avec empressement.

Kira cligna des yeux et grimaça avec anxiété quand elle vit son air tourmenté.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ? Murmura t-elle rapidement.

— Je... hm... Scott t'as parlé d'un truc à propos de moi y a pas longtemps, vrai ?

Kira fronça les sourcils et se mordant les lèvres, semblant se demander s'il avait fumé ou bu quelque chose d'illicite. Stiles s'accroupit à coté d'elle, le stress manquant de le renverser en arrière. De là où il se trouvait, ses yeux croisèrent bien involontairement ceux de Derek qui le fixait avec insistance. Kira intercepta cet échange de regard et se mit à rougir furieusement.

— Oui, oui, je vois de quoi tu parles, balbutia t-elle.

— Est-ce que tu l'as dit à quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda t-il, surveillant la porte des toilettes.

— Elle me l'a dit.

Stiles se tourna si vite vers Lydia qu'il manqua de se dévisser le cou. La rouquine ignora son allure de chouette effarouchée, examinant ses ongles avec intéret. Kira eut le bon goût de paraître gênée. Le coeur de Stiles se mit à battre avec frénésie, il devint aussi rouge que la petite-amie de Scott. De l'autre coté de la table, Derek détourna le regard, croisant les bras devant lui de façon protectrice.

— Bordel ! Paniqua t-il. Est-ce que vous savez la définition du mot "secret" !?

Lydia haussa les épaules. Isaak remua nerveusement sur sa chaise, Stiles n'en loupa pas une miette. Il gémit.

— Me dites pas que tout le monde autour de cette table... sait, termina t-il, horrifié.

Liam toussa à s'en décrocher un poumon et s'inventa un appel pour quitter la table, Mason jeta une oeillade admirative à Stiles qui semblait vouloir dire _"mec, tu peux pas savoir combien je suis jaloux"_ tandis que Isaak paraissait rétrécir de minutes en minutes... Ce fut ce moment que choisit Malia pour réapparaitre des toilettes, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que "tout le monde autour de cette table" sait ? Demanda t-elle avec espièglerie.

Stiles s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Lydia lui tapa dans le dos. Plus fort que nécessaire.

— Ton cadeau de noël, répondit la banshee avec flegme.

— Oh.

La jeune-fille leur lança un sourire et reprit sa place. Stiles ne put supporter cette situation. Il se dégoûtait d'autant plus maintenant que tout le monde savait ce que Derek et lui avaient fait. Il s'éclipsa à son tour dans la salle de bain. Tromper quelqu'un, sa première petite-amie... Ce n'était pas lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et pourtant il l'avait fait.

Stiles faillit s'arracher les cheveux. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il ne se supportait plus, sa peau semblait fourmiller, comme s'il était pourri de l'intérieur. Il trahissait Malia, il s'en voulait. A mort.

Lorsqu'il sortit, ce fut pour découvrir que Derek l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur d'en face de façon à ce que les autres ne le voient pas de là où ils se trouvaient. Stiles soupira:

— C'est pas le moment, souffla t-il tout bas.

Fichu loup-garous avec leurs oreilles de mutant. Derek lui fit signe de le suivre et prit le chemin de la chambre d'ami sans attendre de voir si Stiles le suivait. Il le fit. Il était curieux de ce que le loup-garou avait à lui dire, malgré lui. Stiles referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre, observant Derek du coin de l'oeil. Il avait laissé tombé sa veste en cuir, son tee-shirt bleu à manche longue mettait en valeur sa musculature prononcée et son jean paraissait avoir été peint sur lui tellement il était moulant. Stiles se secoua mentalement.

_Vraiment pas le moment_, se reprit-il.

— Est-ce que tu savais que les autres savaient ? Demanda t-il, choisissant prudemment ses mots au cas où on les écouterait.

Derek secoua la tête, il se mordit pensivement les lèvres. Stiles suivit le mouvement des yeux inconsciemment.

— Je suis pas venu pour parler de ça, grogna Derek.

Stiles croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils. Si Derek ne venait pas parler de leur secret (qui n'était plus secret d'ailleurs) alors de quoi voulait t-il parler ? Stiles soupira, la soirée pesait lourd sur ses épaules, il avait hâte qu'elle se termine. Derek fourra une main dans sa poche arrière et en ressortit un livre de poche qu'il plaqua contre le torse de Stiles.

— Uh ?

Derek retira sa main et Stiles ne rattrapa le livre que grâce à ses réflexes. Le bouquin avait une couverture rouge, les pages étaient cornées, il paraissait avoir été lu de nombreuses fois. Stiles eut un bref aperçu du titre avant que Derek ne recommence à parler.

— Secret Santa.

— Tu m'as tiré au sort ? Demanda Stiles, surpris.

Derek hocha la tête, la bouche plissée en une expression faussement stricte. Stiles se souvint de l'échange qu'il avait fait avec Scott mais le garda pour lui-même, perdu. Derek n'avait pas protesté quand Scott avait piqué son papier, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Stiles resserra ses doigts sur le livre et examina le loup-garou avec perplexité. Derek était si complexe ! Empli de contradiction, Stiles ne savait plus quoi penser.

— Hm... Merci. Je suppose, bafouilla t-il.

Derek prit une inspiration et souffla. Peut-être que le loup-garou n'avait fait que suivre les instructions finalement, qu'il avait accepté que Scott lui prenne son papier pour lui faire plaisir... Stiles n'eut pas le loisir de se perdre dans ses pensées, Derek se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Il voulut se décaler pour le laisser passer mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Derek se pencha, ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue, tout près de ses lèvres. Un millier de papillon s'envolèrent dans l'estomac de Stiles.

— Joyeux Noël, Stiles.

La voix grave de Derek le fit frissonner. La joue de Stiles était brûlante, l'empreinte des lèvres de Derek semblait s'être gravé au fer rouge sur sa peau, il les sentait encore, comme si elles étaient encore contre lui. C'était ridicule, ils avaient déjà tout fait, ils avaient couchés ensemble... Comment un baiser aussi bref pouvait mettre ses sens en un tel désordre ? Derek n'attendit pas sa réponse, il le contourna et sortit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Stiles s'appuya à nouveau contre la porte et prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements de son coeur. Il grogna et se cacha derrière le livre que le loup-garou venait de lui offrir.

_Je suis foutu_, pensa t-il.

Derek avait le don de le mettre dans tout ses états.

Stiles prit le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, il ne sortit que lorsqu'il se sentit maître de ses émotions, le livre rouge serré entre ses doigts.

La soirée se passa comme dans un rêve, Lydia déclara que le moment d'échanger les cadeaux des Secret Santa était venu. Stiles offrit son cadeau à Liam qui fut ravi de la douceur de son écharpe, l'enfilant tout de suite et se blottissant dans le tissus comme il l'avait prévu. Les autres furent trop occupé à déballer leurs cadeaux pour se rendre compte que Stiles n'en ouvrait aucun, les yeux baissés sur un bouquin de poche à couverture rouge.

Stiles sentit le regard de Derek brûler sa nuque même lorsqu'ils furent tous endormis.

.

**A suivre...**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Eh !? **

**Pshiiiiiiit ? **

**Les review ça ne mords pas ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Sterek

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. :(

**Note: **Salut tout le monde ! Vous aurez une petite surprise à la fin de ce chapitre, je ne vous en dis pas plus XD

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**UNE LIAISON DANGEREUSE**

.

L'esprit de Stiles partait clairement à la dérive.

Son coeur battait dans ses tempes, sa bouche était entrouverte sur un soupir, il avait chaud, chaud, chaud... Le corps de Derek était pressé contre le sien, tout en fermeté, en muscle et Stiles n'arrivait pas à regretter les courbes des filles. Ses mains se pressèrent plus fort dans le bas du dos du loup-garou, pour le rapprocher, pour en avoir plus. Il sourit en sentant la peau de Derek frémir sous ses doigts.

— Sensible ? Se moqua t-il.

— La ferme, un grognement lui répondit.

La bouche de Derek ripa sur la sienne, la manquant de peu. L'angle était mauvais, leur nez se touchaient inconfortablement et les hanches de Stiles ressortaient trop pour que ce soit agréable. Ils s'en fichaient royalement. Le corps nu de Derek glissa contre le sien, se collant plus près. Stiles aurait voulu qu'ils le soient encore plus. La chaleur, c'était bien... Ce n'était pas assez.

— Allez, allez... le pressa t-il.

Derek grogna lorsqu'il enroula une jambe autour de ses hanches pour appuyer ses encouragements. Contrairement à la première fois où ils l'avaient fait, Stiles ne ressentait aucune colère. C'était autre chose. Il avait _terriblement_ envie de Derek. Comme jamais auparavant. Il voulait qu'ils comblent la distance, qu'ils ne soient qu'uns, d'une façon différente. Il voulait entendre chaque soupir de Derek, comprendre leurs nuances, les cataloguer dans son esprit. Stiles voulait apprendre la moindre parcelle de peau sous ses doigts, mémoriser le moindre grains de beauté, savoir si Derek était chatouilleux, où comment il réagirait s'il mordait le bas de son dos... Tout.

— Stiles..., soupira Derek.

Stiles voulait _tout_.

— Stiles !

Stiles sursauta et se redressa dans son lit, en nage. Le shérif haussa un sourcil:

— Je sais que c'est les vacances mais il est _midi _et on mange.

Stiles remercia le ciel qu'il se soit endormi sur le coté, de cette façon, son père ne pouvait pas voir son problème... au sud. Le shérif n'attendit pas sa réponse et repartit dans l'autre sens, le laissant se réveiller. Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux et essuya son front humide en soupirant.

_Bon sang_, jura t-il.

Ce rêve avait paru particulièrement... Réel. Stiles se mordit les lèvres, grogna et tenta de s'étouffer avec son oreiller. Il avait tellement envie, envie, envie... Ce mot se répercutait sans arrêt dans son cerveau. Envie. Envie à mourir. Il ne pouvait plus gérer ça. C'était le cinquième rêve en trois jours ! Stiles soupira et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Froide.

S'il s'était réveillé si tard, c'était parce qu'il s'était couché tard. Il avait relu le livre de Derek une deuxième fois. Le titre du bouquin disait: Littérature espagnole. Stiles l'avait ouvert avec curiosité avant de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas seulement l'air vieux. Il était vieux. Un nom et une date avait été annoté au coin de la couverture, d'une écriture soignée, indéniablement masculine:

_Derek Hale, année 2009_

C'était le livre de cours de Derek. Le loup-garou avait étudié la littérature espagnole. Stiles avait du mal à l'imaginer. Il avait vu à quoi Derek ressemblait lorsqu'il avait leur âge. Cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était... perturbant.

Stiles avait grimacé en se disant qu'il n'allait rien comprendre à ce bouquin mais avait été surpris de voir que le loup-garou avait fait de nombreuses annotations en marges, glissé une feuille entre deux pages pour traduire un poème... Stiles avait lu le livre avec le sentiment d'être plus proche de Derek, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. En lui offrant ce livre, c'était un peu comme si le loup-garou lui ouvrait une porte, comme s'il lui disait _"regardes, je ne suis pas si intouchable que tu le penses_". Ce bouquin était corné, vieux, assez laid, certaines pages sentaient le brûlé...

Stiles l'adorait, sans bien comprendre pourquoi.

Il sortit de la douche, fraîchement lavé, habillé, et descendit manger avec son père. Le shérif ne fit mention de rien en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux.

— Malia vient cet après-midi ? Demanda t-il plutôt.

Stiles sentit son ventre se tordre en entendant le prénom de la jeune-fille. Il cacha son malaise en enfournant une bouchée de pâte à la bolognaise.

— Hm-Oui, ouais, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Son père fronça les sourcils, baissa son journal juste assez pour pouvoir lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Stiles se força à faire un sourire, faillit s'étouffer avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche dans le mouvement... Le shérif roula des yeux, pensant sûrement que son fils était un idiot fini, comme d'habitude. Son attitude eut au moins le don de rassurer son père. Stiles finit son assiette, fit la vaisselle pendant que son père lisait le journal et remonta dans sa chambre pour faire un brin de ménage avec que Malia n'arrive.

_Peut-être que je devrais parler avec Malia_..., pensa t-il.

Cela faisait un moment que Malia et Stiles ne s'étaient pas embrassés... Deux semaines en fait. Il s'était dit qu'elle savait peut-être ce que Derek et lui avaient fait, mais si elle savait, elle n'en avait pas parlé. Stiles s'en voulait toujours aussi fort. La culpabilité ne s'évanouissait pas, jamais, mais avec elle était venu une autre sensation que Stiles expérimentait depuis un sacré bout de temps et qui maintenant s'imposait de toutes ses forces: l'envie. Une envie de quelqu'un d'autre, un désir qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler. Ce n'était même pas sexuel.

Stiles n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux, à se souvenir de la façon dont les cheveux de Derek était en désordre à la soirée de Noël, à son tee-shirt bleu, à la courbe de ses lèvres, au baiser qu'il lui avait donné, à sa voix lorsqu'il lui avait dit "joyeux noël"... Il n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux, il voyait tout cela parfaitement, aussi clairement que si ça s'était produit la veille. Il se rappelait aussi de la manière dont Derek le poussait à bout, à ses répliques puériles, à ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs lorsqu'il était en colère, à cette manie qu'il avait de faire bouillir son sang à chaque fois qu'il le voyait...

_Je dois vraiment parler à Malia... Ou me faire lobotomiser, au choix_, insista t-il, ironique.

Stiles soupira et s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir. Bien sur, il aimait Malia, elle était sa première petite-amie, il la trouvait belle, il l'appréciait...

Stiles prit une inspiration et se décida à faire quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours refusé de faire: comparer. S'il mettait Malia et Derek cote à cote, s'il devait choisir, s'il devait avouer celle/celui qui lui faisait le plus d'effet, laquelle/lequel choisirait-il ?

_Je ne sais pas,_ réalisa t-il. _Avant Noël, la réponse aurait été Malia sans hésitation mais maintenant ? Je ne sais plus. _

Stiles se gratta le crâne avec frustration. Il n'allait certainement pas devenir cette gonzesse dans Twilight, à hésiter entre deux personnes. Stiles savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

_Je ne peux pas rester avec Malia si j'ai des doutes en plus des rêves et des pensées inappropriés... C'est mal. _

Penser à rompre lui brisait le cœur, malgré tout cela, Stiles aimait Malia. Une grande partie de lui était toujours amoureux d'elle. La discussion à venir allait être douloureuse. Stiles s'assit sur son lit et ferma les yeux, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, imaginant milles scénarios... Il fallait qu'il soit doux mais ferme, qu'il explique calmement, qu'il s'assure que Malia ne soit pas trop blessée, même si elle le serait, indubitablement.

Stiles était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta lorsque Malia posa une main sur son épaule, le ramenant à l'instant présent. Il lui lança un sourire crispé et se décala pour lui laisser une place à coté de lui. La coyote-garou ne s'assit pas à coté de lui:

— On pourrait aller se promener, non ? Il fait beau dehors..., proposa t-elle.

— Ouais, bien sûr, répondit-il, haussant une épaule.

Le sourire de Malia n'éclaira pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle sortit. Stiles se dépêcha de mettre des vêtements chauds pour aller la rejoindre, enroulant la longue écharpe que Kira lui avait offerte pour Noël autour de son cou. Une fois dehors, Stiles n'essaya pas de prendre la main de Malia dans la sienne, il ne voulait pas lui envoyer de messages contradictoires.

Ils firent le tour du quartier, le coeur de Stiles battait comme un tambour, fort et rapide, comme un oiseau tentant de s'échapper de sa cage. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais ne parvint pas à trouver le courage de parler. Il avait terriblement peur de faire du mal à Malia. Elle avait déjà subit tellement... Ils s'installèrent sur un banc sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait parlé. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils plus rien à se dire ?

— Stiles

— Malia, commencèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se turent et grimacèrent. Stiles se tordit les doigts nerveusement. Le banc était frais mais le soleil les réchauffait. Ca aurait pu être une sortie agréable si le sujet de conversation à venir n'avait pas été si désagréable.

— Toi d'abord, souffla Malia.

— Hm... Ok.

Stiles prit une inspiration pour trouver ce qu'il allait dire. Tout les beaux discours qu'il avait imaginé s'envolèrent uns à uns de sa tête, il n'en retrouva pas un seul. Le stress le paralysait presque. Il devait pourtant parler. Malia attendait.

— Je... Je t'aime mais... Je p-pense qu'on devrait... arrêter, bredouilla t-il.

Stiles osa redresser la tête. Il s'attendait à trouver de la tristesse, de la peine sur le visage de Malia... mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut une surprise ponctuée d'un sourire. Malia soupira, remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et cacha son sourire derrière sa main. Stiles fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait.

— Oh, Stiles, soupira encore Malia. J'allais te dire exactement la même chose...

Un coup au cœur. Stiles cligna des yeux:

— C-C'est vrai ?

— Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, tu sais... C'était un peu compliqué, on s'est mis ensemble alors que je venais tout juste de redevenir humaine après 7 années passées en tant que coyote alors démêler tout mes sentiments, c'est compliqué..., avoua Malia en se mordant les lèvres.

Stiles la fixa, essayant de suivre ce qu'elle lui disait. Malia ne l'avait-elle jamais aimé ? Ou lui disait-elle autre chose ? Malia ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser ses questions, poursuivant:

— C'est que... J'avoue que je t'ai trouvé canon quand je t'ai vu la première fois et on avait tellement de chose en commun, on pensait de la même façon, on parlait et on agissait de la même façon... C'était presque trop parfait !

— Hm... Je suppose ? Émit Stiles avec hésitation.

— Sauf que je me suis rendue compte que... je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne peux plus être avec toi... Ce serait idiot de rester ensemble, je ne veux pas rester avec mon clone pour toujours, tu comprends ?

Stiles commença à saisir ce qui dérangeait Malia mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception et de vexation, blessé dans son orgueil. Orgueil très mal placé, surtout qu'il n'avait surement aucun droit d'argumenter les paroles de Malia après sa tromperie. Il ravala sa fierté froissée et observa la jeune-fille. Elle avait l'air sincèrement désolée et appréhensive.

— Je crois que je comprends, marmotta t-il. Tu veux quelqu'un qui ne te fasse pas penser à toi-même, résuma t-il.

— Oui... On était bien ensemble, ce n'est pas ça le problème... Mais j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Kira et Lydia de l'amour en général et... Mes sentiments ont changés. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime plus, c'est juste que... je t'aime différemment.

Stiles regarda Malia. Attentivement. Il la trouva tellement belle, tellement honnête avec elle-même qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait été hypocrite avec les autres et avec lui-même. Il s'était menti en niant avoir eut une aventure avec Derek, il avait menti à sa petite-amie en refusant de lui révéler la vérité et il avait menti à Derek en le repoussant avec autant d'ardeur... Malia fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le coté:

— Stiles ?

Sa gorge se serra, il tenta de lui envoyer un sourire mais ne parvint qu'à faire une grimace. Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

— Quoi ? Tu commences à me faire peur, dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Stiles prit une inspiration pour essayer de calmer son coeur qui s'était mis à battre à toute allure. Il allait le faire. Il allait tout lui raconter...

_Oh bon, sang. Est-ce que je m'apprête vraiment à tout lui raconter ?_ Réalisa t-il, paniqué.

— Stiles, s'impatienta Malia. Sérieusement, tu sais qu'on peut tout se dire...

— Je sais, je sais..., bredouilla t-il. Mais ce genre de discussion, ça fait vraiment parti des trucs qu'on ne peut dire à personne, qu'on ne dit à personne à moins d'y être forcé où d'avoir vraiment mauvaise conscience...

— Je suppose que personne ne te force, émit Malia, clignant des yeux avec perplexité.

— Non, j'ai vraiment mauvaise conscience, sortit-il d'un coup.

Malia pinça les lèvres et se redressa, le fixant avec intensité, comme si elle essayait de voir à travers lui. Stiles remua la jambe frénétiquement, une sueur froide recouvrit son dos et un mal de tête s'installa à l'arrière de son crâne.

— Avant Noël..., commença t-il.

Stiles chercha la meilleure manière d'expliquer sa trahison... Il n'y en avait aucune. Le regard de Malia semblait creuser des trous dans son corps.

— Tu te souviens quand on chassait le Yéti et que Derek est parti dans son repère sans nous avertir ?

— Oui, il a faillit y rester ce jour là..., commenta t-elle.

— Ouais. Et j'étais furieux, je l'ai suivi pour lui faire la morale... Je me suis mis à lui hurler dessus, il m'a hurlé dessus aussi et...

Le coeur de Stiles semblait s'être logé dans sa gorge, menaçant de l'étouffer. Il paniquait complétement, plus il racontait, plus son sang se liquéfiait, plus il perdait les pédales. Malia allait _tellement_ lui en vouloir, il avait _tellement_ honte, il s'en voulait **tellement**... Stiles prit une inspiration:

— J'ai couché avec lui.

Une gifle aurait sans doute été moins douloureuse pour Malia. Stiles la vit accuser le coup, la douleur dans son regard tordit son estomac. Il ne s'avisa pas de baisser les yeux, il lui devait la franchise, il en avait assez d'être lâche. Stiles aurait voulu dire qu'il était désolé mais sa voix était comme bloquée dans sa gorge. Malia secoua la tête en l'observant, ses lèvres se pincèrent d'autant plus.

— Stiles...

La déception dans sa voix lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. Stiles déglutit et hocha la tête. Il comprenait qu'elle le trouve monstrueux.

— Désolé, souffla t-il.

Malia secoua encore la tête:

— Non, dit-elle. Tu vois, là je peux pas gérer ça. Je... Je peux pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse, que je me calme avant de dire des trucs que je pense mais que je regretterais sûrement. Mais... Stiles, je... J-je ne pensais vraiment pas ça de toi, balbutia t-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

— Malia...

La jeune-fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer, elle se leva et tourna les talons. Stiles essaya de la retenir, de la suivre, en vain. Malia profita de l'avantage que lui offrait ses pouvoirs pour se sauver. Laissé derrière, Stiles se mordit les lèvres et la regarda partir, le coeur en charpie. Il l'avait mérité. Sa tristesse était de mauvais goût.

Ne l'avait-il pas cherché ?

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux, ferma les yeux et relâcha son souffle.

_Je l'ai mérité._

.

**A suivre...**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Re ! Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu le "A suivre".  
><strong>

**Il se trouve que je ne pensais pas que la suite serait siiiiiiii longue et siiiii monstrueuse, j'ai donc décidé de continuer d'écrire. Il me reste donc NORMALEMENT, un chapitre et l'épilogue. **

**Voilà, c'était ça la surprise XD**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, même si la fin est assez triste, hin hin. **

**J'ai le droit à une review ? (Je suis sûûûûre que oui, j'ai bien travaillé :P)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Sterek

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. :(

**Note: **Helloooo ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! eh eh :D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**UNE LIAISON DANGEREUSE**

.

Stiles ouvrit le livre rouge à sa page préférée. Il traça la feuille du bout des doigts et lut les vers, regrettant que le bas ait été arraché. On toqua à la porte, il sursauta et referma le bouquin. Scott passa la tête par l'ouverture, son regard le chercha dans la pièce avant de le trouver:

— Tu viens ? On va être en retard ! Se plaignit-il.

— On n'est jamais en retard le soir du nouvel an, Scottie.

Scott fronça les sourcils en l'entendant parler. Stiles se demanda si sa voix avait trahi l'incertitude qui l'habitait, qui s'infiltrait sous sa peau. Son meilleur ami entra complétement dans la pièce, son sourire gêné mais sincère souligna sa mâchoire légèrement de travers. Scott s'installa sur le lit, l'observa tandis qu'il rangeait le livre rouge dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, à gauche.

— Hey..., commença doucement Scott. Ça va, toi ? On n'a pas vraiment discuté de ce qui s'était passé avec Malia... Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

— Je crois pas..., grimaça Stiles. Je veux dire...

Stiles soupira lourdement. Il n'avait cessé de penser à Malia depuis qu'il avait couché avec Derek, révéler la vérité à la jeune-fille avait été douloureux... mais libérateur. Il pouvait enfin tourner la page.

— J'ai fait une connerie que je n'aurais pas dû faire, tromper Malia, tout ça... Mais je pense... Je pense que j'en ai tiré une leçon, je ne referais plus jamais les choses comme je les ai faite auparavant.

— Tu veux dire que finalement, ça t'a servi ? Plaisanta Scott.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le lit à coté de Scott, reniflant avec amusement. Il poussa son meilleur ami à l'épaule, lui tirant un rire.

— Idiot, le traita t-il, affectueusement.

— Kira a parlé avec Malia, tu sais ? Reprit Scott sérieusement. Hm... En fait, j'étais pas censé t'en parler, elle m'a fait promettre de garder le secret mais comme on ne se cache rien, c'était couru d'avance: j'allais forcément t'en parler !

— Tu divagues, Scottie, se plaignit Stiles.

— Vagues, sourit Scott.

— Ah ah, très drôle... De quoi elles ont parlé ? S'inquiéta Stiles.

Stiles se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir voir Scott et ses mimiques. Parfois, les expressions de son visage en disaient plus que ses mots. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas l'air embarrassé ou nerveux, il se détendit.

— Elle m'a dit que Malia était pas vraiment furieuse contre toi. Enfin... Kira m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de _savoir_ quoi ressentir. Être un coyote toutes ces années, ça doit l'avoir assez chamboulé au niveau émotionnel, je suis pas sûr qu'elle comprenne vraiment comment on fonctionne. Comment l'amour fonctionne.

— Tu m'étonnes, soupira Stiles.

Stiles se rallongea, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa main passa sur le rectangle que formait le livre rouge sous le tissus de sa veste.

— Peut-être qu'on n'aurait pas dû sortir ensemble aussi tôt... C'était le bordel, avoua Stiles. Compliqué. Avec le nogitsune, les Oni, Liam... C'était vraiment, vraiment le bordel...

Stiles ne parlait jamais de ce qui s'était passé avec le nogitsune... C'était encore douloureux. Le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui était réel, de savoir qu'il avait fait tout ce mal autour de lui, que son corps avait provoqué tout un tas de catastrophe... Scott le poussa à l'épaule à son tour et lui lança un sourire.

— Vous aviez besoin l'un de l'autre. Peut-être que c'était pas la façon idéale de vous mettre en couple mais... ça vous a rapproché. Ça a maintenu vos têtes hors de l'eau. Et maintenant, vous n'avez plus besoin l'un de l'autre.

— Hm hm...

Un petit silence s'installa. Stiles sentit l'incertitude s'enlever de ses épaules, il sourit et se tourna vers Scott.

— Mon dieu, Scottie, mais quand es-tu devenu si sage ?

— Eh ! J'ai toujours été sage ! Protesta t-il.

Scott lui donna un coup dans les cotes et Stiles éclata de rire, lui rendant la pareille. Une légèreté qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps tomba sur lui comme une brise après une journée passée sous un soleil de plomb. Scott soupira, ses lèvres étirées vers le haut:

— Et concernant Derek ? Tu comptes répéter ton "erreur" ?

Stiles se sentit rougir malgré lui, il lança un sourire à Scott et remua les sourcils de façon suggestive.

— Non, je vais faire mieux que ça.

— Ah ?

— Ouaip... Je vais la réparer.

Si Stiles avait appris une chose, c'était qu'il était totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux de Derek. Totalement, jusqu'au cou, même au delà. Il l'avait sûrement été depuis le premier regard, à la fraction de seconde qu'il avait mis à le reconnaitre dans les bois...

Stiles tapota l'épaule de Scott avec une fausse condescendance et se leva, réajustant sa tenue. Il prit une inspiration, calmant la nervosité qui se faisait doucement un chemin dans sa poitrine. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et écarta les bras de façon théâtrale.

— Comment tu me trouves ? Demanda t-il.

Scott l'observa de façon critique.

— Hm... Maintenant que tu me le demandes, je repère une certaine pointe de... gay-attitude chez toi.

— C'est ça, rit Stiles. Parles-en à mon père. Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais gay, il m'a rit au nez en me disant "habillé comme ça ?!".

— Arrête, ton père est loin d'être homophobe.

— Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas homophobe, en plus je mentais ce jour là.

— Ce jour là, nota Scott avec un sourire machiavélique.

Stiles lui balança un coussin à la figure et décida de ne plus lui adresser la parole pour le reste de la soirée.

Il tint deux minutes.

Scott les conduisit au loft, là où la soirée avait lieu. Derek les avait autorisé à faire la fête chez lui à la condition que les plus jeunes soient interdits d'alcool, ce qui avait fait bouder Liam et Mason et jubiler Isaak. Comme Scott l'avait prévenu, ils arrivèrent après tout le monde mais personne ne leur en tînt rigueur.

Stiles eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Malia discuter avec Kira et Lydia, il laissa pourtant Scott le traîner jusqu'à leur groupe et salua les jeunes-filles avec bonne humeur, ignorant le comportement distant de son ex-petite-amie. Kira avait raison, Malia avait l'air plus perplexe que furieuse.

— Oh ! Isaak nous appelle, on vous laisse, s'exclama soudainement Lydia.

La rouquine prit les bras de Scott et de Kira avant de les entraîner à l'autre bout de la pièce, laissant Stiles avec Malia en tête à tête sans aucune discrétion. La coyote-garou tenta bien de protester, ouvrit la bouche pour vocaliser son mécontentement mais Lydia et les autres étaient déjà partis.

_Maudite Lydia_, jura Stiles.

— Hm... Donnnnc..., commença t-il.

Il ne trouva rien à dire. Malia but une gorgée de son verre, paraissant rassembler son courage pour la suite.

— Ils ne sont pas très discret, émit-il avec hésitation.

— Non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Stiles grimaça, la douce appréhension bouillonnant dans son estomac à la perspective de voir Derek se transforma en angoisse face à Malia. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il devrait l'affronter, trop occupé à penser au loup-garou.

— Écoute Malia, je...

Malia soupira et secoua la tête, l'interrompant:

— Non, Stiles. Je t'arrête tout de suite parce que je sais que tu vas t'excuser et je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de t'entendre... t'excuser, avoua t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il se sentait clairement mal. Ses yeux cherchèrent dans la pièce. Quoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Quelque chose, quelqu'un. N'importe quoi qui puisse le rassurer, le faire se sentir mieux. Il croisa le regard de Derek, en pleine discussion avec Liam. Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil, une interrogation silencieuse, un "_Tout va bien ? Tu veux que je te sorte de là ?_" silencieux. Le cœur de Stiles eut un raté, il eut un sourire tremblant et secoua la tête, une réponse implicite, un "_ça va aller_". Derek était toujours aussi complexe...

Malia n'en rata pas une miette, elle se tourna vers lui, l'air fatiguée:

— Tu sais... J'aurais aimé... que tu me le dises. Que tu ne fasses pas comme si de rien n'était. Ou que tu rompes avec moi, j'en sais rien... Mais je n'arrive pas à être fâchée contre toi. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai oublié ou que j'ai pardonné...

— Tu ne dois pas oublier, la coupa t-il.

Malia cligna des yeux et releva la tête, surprise:

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne dois pas oublier, répéta t-il. Ce que j'ai fait... c'était mal. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, j'ai paniqué, je me suis voilé la face... Je t'ai fait du mal à toi, j'ai aussi merdé avec Derek... Et je m'en veux, je n'arrêterais sûrement jamais de m'en vouloir. Mais je te devais la vérité, babilla t-il.

— Oh...

Malia ne sut quoi dire. Stiles se sentit mieux, il avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, la présence du livre rouge contre son torse était réconfortante, tout comme l'était le regard de Derek sur lui. Malia hocha la tête, il put presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse.

— Je suis contente de l'entendre.

Malia carra les épaules, une étincelle malicieuse brilla dans son regard. Stiles se sentit sourire avec elle.

— Dans ma très grande mansuétude, j'ai décidé que j'étais capable de tolérer ta présence à mes cotés. En tant qu'ami, bien sûr.

Stiles renifla avec amusement, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue:

— T'es un ange, souffla t-il.

— M'en parles pas...

Malia s'appuya contre le comptoir dans son dos, elle n'avait plus l'air aussi mal à l'aise, l'atmosphère lourde et tendue s'était évaporée entre eux. Stiles savait qu'elle était toujours blessée, c'était normal, mais il était content qu'ils puissent rester amis, que Malia accepte de l'avoir dans les environs après ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour imiter la jeune-fille, se détendant au fur et à mesure. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Scott mettre la chaine hi-fi en route, une douce musique s'éleva dans la pièce, adoucissant l'ambiance même si personne n'osait danser. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Derek à travers la pièce, comme aimanté les uns aux autres.

_Peut-être qu'il lit dans mon esprit. Qu'il sait que mes sentiments ont pris un autre tournant... Est-ce que les loup-garous sentent les phéromones ou les hormones, ou ce genre de chose ?_ Paniqua t-il.

Stiles prit une inspiration, plissant le nez, essayant de déterminer s'il sentait bizarre... Il se comportait comme un idiot. Malia suivit son regard une fois de plus et fixa Derek qui détourna les yeux, retournant à sa discussion avec Liam.

— Le fait que ce soit mon cousin... C'est toujours un peu bizarre pour moi, par contre, avoua Malia.

— Je sais, grimaça.

— Est-ce que tu comptes...

Malia fit un geste vague de la main, pointant Derek sans vraiment le pointer. Stiles sourit et se força à ne pas rougir, amusé par l'attitude de son ex-petite-amie et embarrassé par sa question silencieuse. Il hocha la tête frénétiquement, de façon un peu stupide.

— Oui, ouais... Hélas, soupira t-il, faussement abattu.

Il observa le loup-garou de plus près. Derek portait un tee-shirt noir avec un jean, malgré la simplicité de sa tenue, il était terriblement beau... Stiles sautilla sur ses talons et se mordit les lèvres, se retenant de traverser la pièce pour aller le voir. Il entendit Malia grommeler à coté de lui et revint à l'instant présent.

— Bon, je... je vais aller retrouver les filles..., bredouilla Malia.

— Hm... Ouais. Je vais...

Stiles fit un geste vague vers Derek, Liam et Mason. Malia grimaça mais saisit le message, lui fit un signe de tête et s'éclipsa. Stiles posa une main contre sa veste, prit une inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs. Il venait de passer la première étape.

_Enfin, j'espère_, pensa t-il nerveusement.

Stiles ricana nerveusement et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Stiles ?

La voix grave le fit sursauter, il cligna des yeux et réalisa qu'il s'était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu Derek marcher jusqu'à lui. Il posa une main sur son torse et souffla pour retrouver son cœur qui semblait s'être logé dans sa gorge.

— Derek. Je vais finir par te mettre une cloche autour du cou, plaisanta t-il.

Derek haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras. Stiles sautilla encore sur ses talons, l'appréhension revenant au galop.

_Pas décidé à me rendre la tâche facile_. Mince, pensa t-il.

— Isaak m'a dit que Malia était au courant, dit Derek. Elle a l'air de bien l'avoir pris...

— Bon sang, mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que le mot "intimité" veut dire dans cette meute ? Râla t-il, fusillant Isaak du regard.

Derek haussa les épaules. Le livre rouge pesa soudainement une tonne dans sa poche. Stiles se mordit les lèvres, il ne savait pas comment poursuivre cette discussion. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé sans s'étriper ou se crier dessus... ou coucher ensemble récemment. Stiles se sentit rougir. Il pourrait apprécier cette dernière alternative. Beaucoup même. Derek fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant, curieux de son silence et Stiles se secoua mentalement.

— Hm.. J'ai lu le livre..., commença t-il.

— Et ? Grogna Derek.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, l'appréhension s'envolant finalement. Derek n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi peu loquace. Il s'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ignora le regard meurtrier que le loup-garou lui lança et sortit le livre rouge de sa poche, le cœur dans la gorge. Il ouvrit le bouquin, piochant les pages au hasard, un sourire amusé taquina ses lèvres.

— Ils ont une drôle d'obsession pour la nature en général. Je crois que je n'ai toujours pas compris cette fascination pour les raisins et les olives.

— C'est de la poésie.

— Merci, captain obvious.

Derek fit rouler ses yeux, se percha sur le comptoir à coté de lui et lui prit le livre des mains. Le léger frisson qui le secoua lorsque l'épaule du loup-garou frôla la sienne fut bien involontaire. Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et prêta attention à la page que Derek lui montrait.

— Il a écrit tout ces poèmes pour sa femme.

— Il parle d'abeilles et de miel... Est-ce que c'est une métaphore bizarre pour parler de sexe ? Plaisanta Stiles.

Derek leva un sourcil, le coin de sa bouche frémit, en un sourire contenu. Stiles tourna une page, se pencha vers lui, effleurant ses doigts. Il lui montra un autre poème complétement absurde pour appuyer ce qu'il disait. Derek l'écouta mais ne fut jamais d'accord avec lui, secouant la tête et grommelant que Stiles était un abruti qui ne comprenait rien à la littérature espagnole. Ils se disputèrent par dessus le livre rouge et malgré les piques, Stiles ne se sentait pas vexé ou en colère. Vaguement irrité, exaspéré peut-être. Mais se fâcher contre Derek alors qu'il parlait de poésie espagnole comme une mère défendant ses petits, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent comme des secondes, Stiles réalisa à peine qu'une fête prenait place à un mètre à peine. Ils étaient dans une sorte de bulle confortable où Derek parlait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, avec ce ton légèrement tranchant et rocailleux qui le caractérisait. Stiles balançait ses jambes, perché sur le comptoir comme un oiseau bizarre, remuant les bras dans tout les sens pour appuyer ses dires et Derek le regardait comme s'il était un abruti fini, avec un sourire en coin des lèvres.

— Tu m'as arnaqué en plus. Il manque la fin de mon poème préféré, la page est arrachée ! râla Stiles

— Tu as un poème préféré ?

— Ouais, enfin le moins pire d'entre eux, je veux dire ...

Stiles lui piqua le livre pour trouver la page, ignorant le "_moins pire, ça ne se dit pas_" que Derek marmonna dans sa barbe de trois jours. Il tendit le livre entre eux pour le lui montrer. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur quelques lignes, il les relut encore une fois rapidement tandis que Derek examinait la page. (1)

_Mes mots je les regarde et je les vois lointains.  
>Ils sont à toi bien plus qu'à moi.<br>Sur ma vieille douleur ils grimpent comme un lierre._

_Ils sont en train de fuir de mon repaire obscur._  
><em>Et toi tu emplis tout, par toi tout est empli.<em>

_Ce sont eux qui ont peuplé le vide où tu t'installes,_  
><em>ma tristesse est à eux plus qu'à toi familière.<em>

_Ils diront donc ici ce que je veux te dire,_  
><em>et entends-les comme je veux que tu m'entendes.<em>

_Habituel, un vent angoissé les traîne encore_  
><em>et parfois l'ouragan des songes les renverse.<em>

_Tu entends d'autres voix dans ma voix de douleur._  
><em>Pleurs de lèvres anciennes, sang de vieilles suppliques.<em>

Stiles ne mentionna pas le fait que ce poème lui faisait penser à Derek dans son entièreté. La traduction était écrite de la main du loup-garou, dans la marge et chaque mot avait une résonance avec le passé et le présent de Derek qui avait toujours du mal à s'exprimer avec des paroles, qui s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'on lise dans ses actions ce qu'il pensait. Stiles en était toujours frustré, il n'était pas très doué pour comprendre ce qui se tramait sous le crâne du loup-garou, ce qui expliquait sûrement que leurs conversations se terminent en cris ou en plaquage en tout genre.

Stiles releva les yeux et observa le visage de Derek, penché sur le livre, ses yeux bleus passant d'une ligne à l'autre, ses cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tout les sens, la mâchoire carrée et volontaire, les sourcils ridiculement touffus mais expressifs, la courbe de sa bouche... Il se secoua et ricana nerveusement:

— Tu me connais, les histoires qui n'ont pas de fin, ça a tendance à me stresser.

Derek hocha la tête distraitement, les lèvres remuant tandis qu'il lisait. Stiles suivit leurs mouvements avant de secouer furieusement la tête, son ventre se remplissant de papillons. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se concentrer ?

— Est-ce que tu connais la fin ?

— Hm hm... Il n'y a que la traduction qui a été arrachée.

— Alors ? Demanda Stiles, pendu à ses lèvres.

— Quelque chose comme... _Pourtant mes mots prennent la couleur de ton amour. Tu emplis tout, par toi tout est empli. Je fais de tous ces mots un collier infini, pour ta main blanche et douce comme les raisins. _

Stiles sentit un rire se former dans sa poitrine, il le réprima et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, théâtral et exagéré. Derek se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé, curieux.

— Et voilà ! S'exclama t-il. Le poème le moins pire vient d'être gâché par cette histoire de raisins...

Derek renifla avec dédain, lui reprit le bouquin des mains et sauta en bas du comptoir:

— Dans ce cas là, je vais le reprendre.

Stiles ne le laissa pas faire, il lui piqua le livre, descendit du comptoir à son tour et tapota le torse de Derek avec.

— Pas question, c'est mon cadeau de Noël.

Il le rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean avant qu'il ne puisse le lui voler à nouveau et pencha la tête sur le coté, assez fier de lui. Les yeux bleus de Derek étaient rivés sur lui, le dévisageant avec intensité. Stiles sautilla sur ses talons, un tic nerveux qui ne le quittait plus. Un drôle de silence s'installa entre eux, Derek était redevenu muet et ça ne faisait rien pour apaiser l'anxiété Stiles. Il prit une grande inspiration:

— Je déteste être la petite cuillère mais je suppose que si on m'y oblige, je peux le supporter. Si t'as les pieds froids, je crois que je pourrais aussi le supporter, même si ça me fera râler...

Derek cligna des yeux, fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité:

— Est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ?

— Évidemment, duh.

Stiles secoua la tête avec exaspération... et attente. Derek allait-il capter le message ? Il espérait, ses nerfs le torturaient, son énergie nerveuse menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Lorsque Derek n'eut pas l'air de comprendre, Stiles fit un geste vague entre eux, suivit des gros yeux.

_Allez, Derek. L'information doit être montée au cerveau, non ? _

Derek secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas. Stiles faillit gémir de désespoir. Il ne le fit pas. A la place, il s'avança doucement vers Derek, la respiration vacillante. Il devait avoir l'air d'un abruti. Ses mains se posèrent avec hésitation contre les épaules du loup-garou, ses doigts maladroits glissèrent plus haut, à la naissance de son cou.

_Peut-être que j'ai mal compris. Peut-être que c'est trop tard. Peut-être que je me ridiculise. _

Stiles releva les yeux vers Derek, à la recherche du moindre signe qu'il se soit trompé. Les orbes bleus voyageaient sur son visage, ne sachant où se poser, passant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle tremblant à son regard noisette. Il laissa ses doigts passer sur la nuque du loup-garou, son torse se pressa contre le sien.

_Derek a compris maintenant, forcément, se dit-il. _

La bouche de Derek frémit sous un sourire, une lueur amusée brilla dans son regard. La respiration de Stiles eut un accro, il jura mentalement à sa propre stupidité.

— Bien sûr que t'avais compris. Depuis le début, t'avais compris, sale manipulateur, babilla t-il.

Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit, deux mains larges se plaquèrent gentiment dans son dos et avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, leurs lèvres étaient scellées. Stiles s'agrippa à ses épaules pour ne pas flancher. Trop de chose se passait dans son corps, les papillons, la chaleur, la bouche de Derek sous la sienne, les bras autour de sa taille, le corps entier plaqué contre le sien... Stiles se perdit.

— Eeeeeeeeeh ! Ils trichent ! Les baisers, c'est à minuit !

Derek grogna contre sa bouche, Stiles ne tenta même pas de rassembler le peu de neurones qui lui restait. Il revint sur terre lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, chamboulé et pas sûr de ses jambes. Scott se tenait derrière le comptoir, un sourire gigantesque éclairait son visage et il avait l'air parfaitement fier et à son aise. Stiles le fusilla du regard, tout amour fraternel oublié et jeté par la fenêtre:

— Va t-en ! Gémit-il.

— Il n'est pas minuit !

— Scott, si tu sors pas d'ici, je..., menaça Derek.

— Je sais, je sais. Tu m'arraches les cordes vocales avec les dents, blah, blah, blah.

— Scott, râla Stiles.

— Des promesses, toujours des promesses !

Stiles lança l'objet qui lui tomba sous la main en premier: un bocal en plastique. Scott le rattrapa sans effort et le posa sur le comptoir avant de se sauver avec un sourire en coin, content de lui. Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira, frustré.

_Quel empêcheur de tourner en rond celui-là ! _

Les bras de Derek se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et Stiles frissonna en sentant son nez glisser contre sa mâchoire. Un baiser derrière son oreille manqua de le faire trébucher, il se mordit fort les lèvres pour se reprendre. Ses mains parcoururent le dos de Derek – musclé, bon sang, il avait sérieusement un problème avec le dos de Derek – et se firent un chemin jusqu'à ses reins. Il sourit en entendant le loup-garou soupirer contre sa peau.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que je trouve la présence des raisins légitime dans un poème, dit-il soudainement.

— Stiles, marmonna Derek.

Sa voix rauque le fit frémir violemment, sa vibration parut courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La main de Stiles buta contre une résistance lorsqu'il voulut glisser sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean, il fronça les sourcils et retira ce qui le gênait, ignorant le grognement mécontent de Derek. Ce qu'il eut sous les yeux le surpris, une vague de chaleur et de tendresse le submergea. Il montra le bonnet de Noël à Derek et leva un sourcil.

_Il a gardé le bonnet que je lui ai acheté pendant le marché de Noël. Il le garde dans sa poche pour la soirée du nouvel an... _

Derek haussa les épaules, détournant brièvement les yeux. Stiles enroula ses bras autour de son cou (content de faire la même taille que lui) et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Tellement fleur bleue..., se moqua t-il gentiment.

Derek le pinça mais ne le repoussa pas, ses mains s'ancrant à ses reins. Stiles se colla entièrement contre lui. Il était tellement content, soulagé, ému... Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Derek était là malgré tout, le voulait même s'il l'avait repoussé... Stiles n'en revenait pas d'avoir été si aveugle, si borné, si stupide. Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Derek, l'autre tenant le bonnet de Noël, souriant lorsque le loup-garou sembla fondre dans l'étreinte. Stiles embrassa son oreille:

— Je suis désolé d'être parti, chuchota t-il.

Il caressa ses cheveux, un peu maladroitement, avec hésitation, pas tout à fait sur de le mériter ou d'en avoir le droit. Derek haussa une épaule.

— Tu restes maintenant ? Grogna t-il.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra en entendant cette question. Il prit une inspiration tremblante, se mordit fort l'intérieur de la joue et hocha la tête.

— Je reste, affirma t-il.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, totalement coupés du monde, ils n'entendirent même pas le décompte des secondes annonçant la nouvelle année.

.

**A suivre...  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**(1) Le poème est de Pablo Néruda, si vous voulez la version espagnole ou le poème en entier, c'est par là : http:(SLASH*2)www(POINT)pierdelune(POINT)com(SLASH)neruda4(POINT)htm**

**Et voilàààààà, ceci est le dernier chapitre ! **

**Je vous donne rendez-vous pour l'épilogue dans deux ou trois jours ! :)**

**Review ? XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Sterek

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. :(

**Note: **Salut ! Et voila mes amis, c'est la fin, l'épilogue tant attendu :)

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**UNE LIAISON DANGEREUSE**

.

Stiles resserra ses doigts sur sa batte de base-ball et retint son souffle au point d'en avoir mal à la poitrine. Il contourna la maison en tendant l'oreille, essayant d'entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre coté. La nuit étendait son long manteau noir sur Beacon Hills et aucun bruit ne filtrait. Stiles relâcha doucement sa respiration, silencieusement.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, l'adrénaline pulsa dans ses veines, il prit une inspiration, ses doigts se firent plus souple sur le manche de la batte... Il fit rouler ses épaules pour détendre sa nuque. Un craquement retentit, il se mit sur ses gardes.

— C'est ça, viens me chercher, souffla t-il.

Un souffle de vent fit s'envoler une nuée de feuilles et lui hérissa les cheveux. La peur creusait son chemin jusque dans son estomac, Stiles avait la trouille malgré son apparence indifférente. Ses yeux fouillèrent les environs, ses paupières se plissèrent pour tenter d'éclaircir les ténèbres et ce qu'il y voyait.

_Rien, il n'y a rien, se rassura t-il. _

La température sembla chuter l'espace d'un instant.

Soudain, un bruissement. Stiles se tourna vers le son.

Ce fut sa première erreur.

Alors que son attention était focalisée sur ce qui avait bougé dans les fourrés, à droite, quelque chose en profita pour bondir sur lui. Une paire de pattes crochues écorchèrent sa peau et s'y enfoncèrent. Stiles haleta, la douleur lancinante le prit par surprise. Sa batte tomba à ses pieds, inutile. La bête rugit, il sentit son haleine fétide emplir ses poumons, l'intoxiquer. Stiles tourna la tête sur le coté pour y échapper.

Deuxième erreur.

Une morsure au creux de son cou acheva de le paniquer, la douleur était terrible et il ne put empêcher un cri de quitter ses lèvres, il se débattit de toutes ses forces, parvint à donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son assaillant. Surpris par sa réaction, la prise de la bête se relâcha, Stiles donna un coup de poing dans son estomac. Les griffes se retirèrent de ses chairs, il tomba lourdement au sol. L'oxygène quitta ses poumons, la force brute l'avait vidé de son souffle. Il eut enfin un aperçu de la bête dans son entièreté:

_Apparence humaine, tête difforme ressemblant à celle d'un felin... et une queue. _

Ce n'était pas une bête. Pas entièrement. Et elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Les doigts de Stiles tâtonnèrent la terre avec urgence tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, entrouvrant la bouche pour dévoiler une rangée de dents aussi tranchantes qu'impressionnantes. La batte roula sous ses doigts et s'éloigna hors de portée, il gémit pathétiquement et se recula le plus possible en priant tout les dieux qu'il connaissait pour en sortir vivant.

_Mon père va me tuer si je meurs_, paniqua t-il.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une branche, il la brandit devant lui et l'assena le plus fort possible sur la bête dans l'espoir de l'assommer. Il ne parvint qu'à l'énerver un peu plus. Un grondement terrible s'éleva dans la nuit, Stiles déglutit. Il allait mourir. Vite. La bête bondit sur lui, atterrissant sur lui de tout son poids, l'étouffant un peu plus. Il sentit son souffle sur son cou, brûlant, putride. Les dents pointues se pressèrent contre sa peau, Stiles se crispa de tout son corps, il allait mourir. Mourir. Vraiment, pas comme dans les jeux vidéos où on revient après avoir appuyé sur "play again". Sa respiration hiératique parut perturber la bête qui s'arrêta et prit une inspiration tout en grognant.

Tout-à-coup, elle poussa une plainte paniquée.

Stiles eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que son poids sur lui s'était envolé. La bête était partie. Il n'osa pas bouger. Le silence pesa sur lui, comme s'il l'enveloppait dans un cocon glacé. Il se redressa difficilement sur un coude, les plaies à ses épaules brûlaient comme l'enfer et la douleur dans son cou était proche de l'agonie. Il cligna des yeux pour balayer les larmes qui troublaient sa vision et s'assura que la bête était vraiment partie, angoissé.

_Pourquoi s'est-elle enfuie comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

— Aouch, bordel..., gémit-il.

Stiles parvint à se traîner jusqu'à la batte, au cas où la bestiole aurait des regrets et se déciderait à lui croquer une jambe finalement. Une fois cela fait, il eut peine à retrouver son souffle et à garder les yeux ouverts. Il était fatigué, tout faisait mal... Son cou surtout. La terre collait à son dos, il en avait sur la tempe, il la sentait engluer sa peau de façon désagréable. Stiles se secoua.

_Un petit effort, encore un petit effort, s'encouragea t-il. _

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche de jean et appela "Grand méchant loup".

_Derek va me tuer, pensa t-il distraitement._

Ses yeux se fermèrent, il allait s'endormir. Un drôle de brouillard emmêlait ses pensées, la douleur commençait à refluer. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si critique au final. Une voix retentit à l'autre bout du fil mais il était déjà loin, loin, loin...

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Des mains le manipulaient avec douceur. Il sentait qu'il avait de la fièvre et pourtant son dos entier était gelé. C'était déconcertant. Et désagréable. Un geignement entre douleur et inconfort lui échappa. Une main rugueuse passa sur son front, effaça la sueur et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Stiles soupira, réconforté par la caresse. Il se rendormit.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, rien que ce mouvement le vida de ses forces. Il n'était plus sur une surface froide, il sentait les couvertures sous lui, le moelleux d'un matelas... Stiles soupira. Il était vivant. Ses épaules étaient douloureuses mais sa nuque le tuait.

— Doucement.

Stiles tourna la tête et le regretta immédiatement, ses paupières se fermèrent, des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux et il manqua de perdre connaissance. La même main rugueuse se posa sur sa joue et lui servit d'ancrage. Stiles revint lentement sur terre, il rouvrit doucement les yeux. Le visage de Derek apparut en face de lui. Le pli de sa bouche était inquiet et ses sourcils froncés accentuaient sa ride du lion. Stiles n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il détestait quand Derek était anxieux.

— Hey..., souffla t-il, la voix cassée.

Il grimaça. Il devait avoir l'air d'un mort vivant. Derek s'assit sur le lit avec prudence et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

— Hey..., répondit-il.

Stiles sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un début de sourire. Dieu ce qu'il était content de respirer encore. La main de Derek repoussa ses cheveux en arrière une fois de plus, Stiles nota qu'il avait terriblement besoin d'une douche vu l'état de ceux-ci. Les épaules de Derek étaient carrés. Il était fâché.

— Bon dieu, Stiles, grogna Derek.

— Vous l'avez eut ? La diversion a marché ? Demanda t-il.

— Scott l'a eut. C'était une manticore, elle t'a eut, elle a failli te tuer.

Derek serra les dents, sa mâchoire se crispa en une ligne dure, stricte. Stiles posa la main sur la cuisse du loup-garou, respirant par le nez pour endiguer la nausée qui le prenait au moindre de ses gestes.

— Hey... hey, je suis là. Il fallait bien qu'on l'arrête, on ne pouvait pas la laisser dans la nature. Eeeet... va me chercher un seau, ok ? J'ai eut des jours meilleurs...

Stiles ferma la bouche et ne la rouvrit pas. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder le contenu de son estomac là où il était s'il continuait de parler. Le matelas bougea, Derek quitta la pièce. Stiles en profita pour se reprendre, pour respirer calmement. Derek revint, posa un seau de son coté du lit et reprit sa place.

— Je suis furieux contre toi, dit-il en passant.

Derek s'allongea à coté de lui et le manipula sans remords, bien qu'avec douceur. Stiles grogna quand il se retrouva à être la petite cuillère. Derek devait être très faché s'il le forçait à être la petite cuillère alors qu'ils détestaient ça tout les deux. Le bras du loup-garou se courba autour de sa taille de façon protectrice et même si Stiles ne l'avouerait jamais, il se sentit mieux. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, imprégné de leurs odeurs mélangées et somnola, son estomac le laissa tranquille.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Stiles apprit plus tard que Deaton et Melissa lui avaient fait l'équivalent d'une dialyse pour expulser le venin de la manticore, qu'il avait été si proche de la mort que Derek avait faillit lui donner la morsure, que Scott avait refusé, certain que Stiles dirait non. Finalement, la dialyse avait agit, nettoyant son sang. Il était resté trois jours dans les vapes, Derek n'avait pas quitté son chevet une seule seconde. Ce dernier n'avait de cesse de lui reprocher son imprudence, si bien que Stiles en eut assez et rétorqua:

— Maintenant, tu sais comment je me sentais le jour où le Yeti t'a eut.

Stiles n'était pas du genre à regretter ses mots, mais lorsqu'il vit la tête de Derek, il sut qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Maintenant qu'il était sur la voie de la guérison, Stiles put se lever et enrouler ses bras autour de lui. Il colla sa tempe contre la sienne et attendit que Derek lui rende son étreinte pour parler.

— On ne vit pas normalement. On va forcément être blessé à un moment donné, c'est presque inévitable. Tu t'es mis avec moi en sachant comment j'étais et j'ai fait la même chose.

Derek grogna, resserra ses bras autour de lui et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Stiles sourit et caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse.

— On est les super-héros de Beacon Hills, on a besoin de nous, plaisanta t-il.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit Derek rouler des yeux. Stiles embrassa son cou et frissonna quand les mains du loup-garou remontèrent le long de ses cotes. Il ne broncha pas lorsque ses doigts défirent les boutons de sa chemise un à uns, pas non plus quand il l'embrassa avec fougue. Stiles l'aida, fit passer son tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête. Les doigts de Derek trainèrent plus que de raison sur les fines cicatrices qui continuaient à guerir sur ses épaules et dans son cou. Stiles s'agrippa à son dos et se concentra pour respirer correctement.

— Et j'ai besoin de toi...

Derek gronda, le renversa doucement sur le matelas et s'appuya contre lui, le faisant taire d'un baiser. Stiles gémit, agréablement surpris. Ses mains s'agrippèrent encore au dos du loup-garou et ce qui avait été doux se transforma en chaleur infernale. Derek avala ses soupirs et le couvrit de baisers, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en placer une.

L'esprit de Stiles partait sûrement à la dérive, des fois, il savait à peine comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais une chose était sûre: il ne regrettait rien.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Finiiiii !  
><strong>

**Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu en tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! **

**Je vous souhaite pleins de bonheurs pour l'année 2015 !  
><strong>

**A la prochaine ! :D**


End file.
